Claire Is What?
by xxdegrassilover16xx
Summary: *Finished* Claire finds herself pregnant at 14.Will she have and abortion,choose adoption,or keep the baby.Not to mention who is the father?Rated T for future language.Please Review
1. Chapter 1

Claire was sitting on the bathroom floor with mascara stained tears rolling down her face.

"How could I do this? How could I be so stupid."She asked herself.

She heard a timer go off and leaned up to grab the stick that would change her life.

"Oh God"She cried as she saw that the pregnancy test had a pink plus sign on it."What am I going to do?''

Just then her Mom knocked on the bathroom door and said"You know Claire there are two other people living in this house,three when Darcy comes back,and you need to have the common courtesy to get in and get out of the bathroom so other people can use it."

"WHATEVER MOM!"Claire yelled at Mrs. Edwards.

"Do not use that tone with me young lady and open the door this instant."Mrs Edwards yelled back sternly.

A ton of thoughts started flying through Claire's head at that moment but the most important one was,How am I going to hide this pregnancy test?" She thought quickly and hid it in the laundry basket.

Claire opened the door and stuck her head out and said"I'm sorry for talking to you in that manner,I'm just really stressed out from school work and K.C. problems."

"I told you that if dating was going to interfere with your school work that you were just going to have to give up on boys till college."Mrs Edwards stated back.

After her mother said that all Claire could think was "If only she knew just how much dating is about to interfere in not only my school life but in my normal everday life too,"

"Did you here me Claire?"Mrs Edwards asked.

"Yea mom,I promise I won't let dating mess up my school work,OK?'';Claire asked.

"Okay,I trust you and I hold you to that promise."Mrs Edwards replied.

Again Claire's thinking tank went off again,"I feel like such a horrible person,in my mom's head she is blaming K.C. for interfering with my school work,when he's not even the father of my unborn child"

"So we understand each other?"Mrs Edwards asked.

"Of course Mom"Claire answered with a reassuring smile on her face.

"I really have to call Alli"Claire couldn't help but think as she closed the bathroom door and went to dispose of the pregnancy test that would surely ruin her life.


	2. What To Do?

If I do call Alli she will be so pissed off at me,I mean I am the one who wasn't supposed to have sex until I got married.

So i'm pretty sure that it will shock her when I tell her that I am eight weeks pregnant with a guy other than K.C.'s baby.

Not that it matters because I know that he has been cheating on me with that slut Jenna for the past two months,that's why I cheated on him because I wanted to get back at him.

I don't really know why I mean he doesn't know that I know about him and Jenna and he also doesn't know that I have been cheating on him so all in all he doesn't know that I got my revenge.

Of course,now that I am pregnant I have to tell him about what I did because I never had sex with him so i'm pretty sure that he is going to know that this baby isn't his.

Or I could just get rid of it I mean it's not even human yet,it's just a bunch of cells and why should I have to suffer,I wouldn't even be in this situation if K.C. hadn't cheated on me in the first place.

So abortion it is.......Actually scratch that Idea i've already gotten pregnant which is sin enough without me having to kill an unborn child,and I would never get away with it without somebody finding out about it because the gossip in this town spreads like wild fire.

I could throw myself down a flight of stairs like that girl tried to do in Riding in Cars With Boys,except that would really hurt physically and it could cause other damage like a broken arm or something,not to mention that when I went to the hospital my parents would find out that I had a miscarriage so they would know that I had been pregnant,and then they would hate me for not telling them about it.

So I guess we can scratch the Self-inflicted Miscarriage.

What to do? What to do? Tell someone? But Who?

* * *

TBC........

PLEASE REVIEW!!!! :)


	3. Doctor's office

I decided to skip school today so that I could go to the Free Clinic,I arrived and signed in and sat down in the waiting room,after about five minutes a nurse came out and said"Edwards?"

"That's me"Claire replied as she got up and started following the woman.

She put me in a room and said that a doctor would be in in a minute.

The doctor entered the room and asked "So,what is the problem today,Ms Edwards?"

"Um,I think i'm pregnant,I mean i know i'm pregnant I took a pregnancy test yesterday and It said I was,so here I am."Claire responded

"Ok,well let's draw some blood and take some urine so we can do some tests,just to make sure that you are definitely pregnant"The Doctor said."By the way you can call me Dr. Waller."

"Thanks,Dr Waller."Claire said.

"If you want to wait it will take about an hour for your test results to be finished,or you can make an appointment to come back tomorrow."Doctor Waller said.

"I think I'll just wait in the waiting room for the results."Claire said.

"That's fine,I'll see you in an hour.'"Doctor Waller responded smiling.

After what seemed like an eternity,Claire was finally called back into the Doctor's office.

"Well Claire,it seems as if you are actually pregnant,Congratulations!"Dr Waller said.

Claire burst into tears.

"I'm guessing this isn't a good thing for you."Dr. Waller said.

"Of course not,i'm only fourteen"Claire replied."What am I supposed to do?"

"Well,there are a few options such as adoption,abortion,or keeping the child,I will give you some pamphlets to bring home with you."Dr. Waller said."Now Ms. Edwards,when was the last time you had intercourse?"

"Eight weeks ago and it was the only time I ever had sex."Claire responded.

"Well that's good,we know when you conceived,so you are eight weeks along,so that gives you about four weeks to make your decision if you are going to get an abortion."Dr Waller said.

"So,I just have to decide what I want to do and come back here?"Claire asked.

"Yes,If you decide to have an abortion we can schedule it for you and if you decide to keep the baby or give it up for adoption then you would have to find a steady ob/gyn."Dr Waller responded.

"Well,Thank you Doctor,I guess I should go home and start thinking about this."Claire said.

"If you need anything just call me and when you decide what to do just come on back."Dr Waller said.

"Thank you!"Claire said one more time before walking out of the Doctor's office.

There are so many choices and maybe abortion wouldn't be so bad after all."Claire thought as she walked home.


	4. Abortion

"How is a person supposed to decide what to do?"Claire asked herself as she read the pamphlets.

Adoption is officially out because I decided that I couldn't carry a baby for nine months and then just give it to complete strangers.

I could keep it but then I would have to face the realities of telling my parents and my friends and everyone in school would call me a slut and I honestly don't think that I could handle that.

Abortion Abortion Abortion,Should I or Shouldn't I? I guess that is a tough question to answer,I mean if you really think about it it's not really a person yet and I wouldn't have to tell anybody that I was pregnant.

So,the pros of abortion are: Nobody would ever know,I wouldn't be a teenage mother,I wouldn't have to gain a bunch of weight,and I wouldn't have to tell anybody who the father was.

Of course the cons of abortion are:I would be killing an unborn child no matter how much I would like to think that it is not human yet,I would never get to know my child,I wouldn't have to tell anybody which could really make it eat at me until I break,and I wouldn't get to tell anybody who the father is,meaning I wouldn't get to get it off of my conscious.

I have to get an abortion,I have no other choice,I AM GETTING AN ABORTION.

* * *

Sorry for such a short chapter. :(

TBC........Who is the father? Can you guess?

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!! :)


	5. The Clinic

Claire's POV

* * *

I am going to tell Alli today,I really need her support for when I go to get the abortion next week.

Yes,I have decided to get an abortion I have decided that it is the best option for me and the father,who will never even find out that I am or ever was pregnant.

Needless to say,Alli will be severely disappointed when I tell her that I am pregnant,but oh well she will just have to get over it because I need her help with this abortion.

* * *

NO ONE"S POV

* * *

Claire walked into Degrassi High feeling very anxious,her eyes started frantically darting around to find Alli,luckily enough for her Alli was standing right in front of Claire's locker.

Claire approached Alli and asked"What are you doing at my locker?"

"Duh Claire, I always wait for you by your locker every morning since we started going here."Alli responded shooting Claire a weird look.

"Oh right"Claire said shocked that she had forgotten.

"Are you okay,Claire?"Alli asked.

"Actually i'm not"Claire answered."I need to talk to you in private."

"Okay well I guess we can stay back for a few minutes after gym and talk in the locker room."Alli told her.'Will that be okay?"

"Yeah sure."Claire answered"That works for me."

"Would you like to give me a hint about what you want to discuss?"Alli asked.

"Not really."Claire said looking down at her feet in shame."Just know that it is personal and what I tell you has to stay between us."

"Of course it will Claire."Alli said."You know I would never tell my best friends secrets."

"Thanks"Claire said giving Alli a thankful smile.

"See you after class"Alli said.

"Bye."Claire responded as they parted ways and headed to their classes.

Classes passed fast that day and since gym was their last class they could talk some more while they were walking home.

Claire walked into the locker room and spotted Alli.

"Everybody is almost done getting ready and when they leave we can talk."Alli said.

"Okay."Claire responded shortly.

A few minutes later all of the girls filed out and right when Claire was about to start talking the Gym teacher walked in.

"What are you two still doing in here?"The teacher asked.

"Umm,ummm."Claire mumbled.

"Um Claire isn't feeling well so I thought that I would take her to the nurse's office"Alli stepped in.

"Fine,but be quick about it."The teacher said,then he left.

"Okay,how did you come up with that lie so fast?"Claire asked.

"When you have suspicious parents like mine you have to be fast on your toes."Alli said."Now what did you want to talk about?"

"Um well,I need you to go somewhere with me."Claire said.

"Okay and that's the personal secret thing that you had to tell me."Alli said."Where do you want us to go?"

"Well,to an abortion clinic."Claire stated.

"What?????"Alli yelled with a shocked look on her face.

"Could you be any louder?"Claire asked."And don't give me that shocked look you heard what I said,I need an abortion and I need you to go with me to get it."

"Ok,I am in total shock right now Claire and how could I not be."Alli said."You just told me that you were pregnant by telling me that you need an abortion,you Claire Edwards needs an abortion,I have a right to be shocked,and by the way who's the father?"

"You're right you do have the right to be shocked but as for who the father is,I really don't want to talk about him or even discuss who he is,so can we just go after school and get this over with?"Claire asked

"Wait! You want to go today?"Alli asked.

"Yes,the sooner the better and besides I already made the appointment,so can you go?"Claire asked.

'Yeah,of course"Alli told her."I mean you are my best friend and even though I think getting pregnant in the first place is kind of stupid,I still love you so yes I will go with you."

"Thanks"Claire cried as she wrapped her arms around Alli's neck.

"I am going to take my shocked ass back to gym class now,okay?"Alli said.

"Okay."Claire responded."I guess I'll just wander around until your done with gym and then we can go,i'll meet you by the front steps."

"See you there."Alli said as she started walking back to the dreadful gym class.

* * *

Alli was waiting at the front steps as promised when Claire exited the school building,But of course she wasn't alone she was with Johnny.

Claire got a little closer and listened to what they were saying,the first thing she heard was Alli saying"I can't hang out with you today Johnny,I promised Claire that I would do something with her."

"You're always with her,Alli."Johnny stated."But you know what if you would rather hang out with that prude than with me then just go."

"Fine I will"Alli said."And don't call Claire names you jackass,you don't even know her."

"Whatever."Johnny said as Alli started walking towards Claire.

As Alli turned around to look at Johnny one last time Claire shot him a glaring look which he returned as soon as Alli had turned back around.

They walked towards the clinic in silence and when they arrived Claire signed in as Alli sat down with a magazine and a few minutes later Claire joined her.

Ten minutes had passed when a nurse came out and called Claire back,"Would you like to take your friend with you?"the nurse asked.

"You mean she can come with me?"Claire asked.

"Not for the actual procedure,but right now we just need you to answer some questions."The nurse said with a reassuring smile.

They all sat down in a cramped little room and the nurse immediately started asking questions.

"So you know how the procedure goes right?"The nurse asked.

"Yes."Claire responded.

"And you read all of the material that the doctor gave you?"The nurse asked.

"Yes."Claire responded.

The nurse asked a few more boring questions and then sent Alli back into the waiting room.

"Okay Claire,I need you to put on this gown and sit on this table."The nurse said."The doctor will be in in a few minutes,okay sweetie?"

"Okay"Claire replied in a nervous little voice."Thanks."

The doctor came in and did an ultrasound and then started prepping Claire for the procedure.

'Okay Claire you are going to feel some pressure but it shouldn't hurt too bad,so if you feel any bad pains tell me."The doctor said.

"Okay"Claire responded.

The procedure was just about to start and just as the doctor turned on the vacuum Claire shot up real fast.

"Ms. Edwards I need you to lie down."The doctor said.

"No! Stop! I can't do this!"Claire yelled"I can't kill my baby."

She jumped off of the table,got her clothes on,and ran into the waiting room where she grabbed Alli's hand and dragged her out of the Clinic as fast as she could.

They got down the street a little ways when Alli asked her why she had bolted out of there so fast.

All Claire could say was"I couldn't do it,I just couldn't do it.

* * *

TBC.......

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! :)


	6. Someone Else Finds Out!

Alli and Clare were sitting at a table in The Dot discussing what had just happened at the abortion clinic.

"I'm sorry I wasted your afternoon and made Johnny mad at you."Clare told Alli.

"It's fine Clare and Johnny's always getting mad at me."Alli said,"Besides i'm kind of glad that you didn't go through it."

"And why is that?"Clare asked.

"Because babies are cute and fun!"Alli exclaimed.

"You know what's not cute and fun?"Clare asked and then answered her own question,"Having to tell you parents that you're pregnant at fourteen."

"Yea,I guess it is."Alli told her."But i'm sure that after you give them some time to cool of that they will accept it."

"I highly doubt that."Clare responded in a depressed sounding voice.

"There's something that I have to ask you Clare and I don't want you to get mad at me okay?"Alli asked.

"Okay."Clare said suspiciously.

"Were you raped?"Alli asked.

"Of course not!"Clare yelled."Why would you even think that?"

"Because you won't tell me who the father of your baby is and you are always expressing the fact that you want to wait until your married to have sex and now you are pregnant, so I was just wondering."Alli said.

"Well I wasn't, so you can stop wondering."Clare told Alli.

"Ok,that's good."Alli replied in a low voice.

"So What are you doing tonight?"Clare asked."

"Probrably going out with Johnny unless he is still mad at me for blowing him off this afternoon."Alli responded."What about you?"

"I guess i'm going to be thinking of ways to break the news to my parents that I am pregnant." Clare responded.

Spinner who just happened to be walking by at that exact moment heard what Clare said and dropped someone's order.

"Where the hell is your mind at Spinner?"Holly J. asked angrily.

"What are you talking about Holly J.?"Spinner asked."I just tripped." He said while shooting Clare a shocked and suspicious look.

Half an hour passed and Alli announced to Clare that she had to go home,got her backpack, and left.

A few minutes later Clare gathered up her stuff and was heading to the door when Spinner called her name and motioned for her to come talk to him.

"So Clare,Let's talk."Spinner said as Clare started walking towards sat down at a stool and asked."What do you want to talk about Spinner?"

"Well,I heard you telling Alli that you were pregnant and that is why I dropped that plate of food,but i'm sure you already knew that."Spinner said in a way that made him sound like an ass.

"I'm only going to say this once so listen closely."Clare said as she leaned in closer to Spinner."Yes,I am pregnant,not that it's any of your business,No,my parents don't know,in fact Alli is the only other person who knows,and last but not least,No I will not tell you or anybody else who the father is."

"Ok well now I have a few things to say."Spinner declared."First,I can't believe that you Clare Edwards let yourself get knocked up I can honestly say that it is the stupidest thing that you have ever done,Second,the fact that your parents don't know is ridiculous you might as well tell them now because in a few months they will be able to tell on their own,and Lastly,I don't really give a damn about who the father is, but I am pretty sure your parents will."

"You can't tell them."Clare said worriedly but then turned angry once again."If you tell anyone that I am pregnant I will hate you for the rest of my life!"

But Spinner didn't have to tell anybody because unbeknownst to her Clare had just told Holly J. who was in the Dot's back room,her most life destroying secret.

"I won't tell anybody."Spinner responded."But you should."

"I'll do it when I am ready."Clare told him.

"Fine,when you tell is up to you I guess."Spinner stated.

"Yes,it is."Clare responded as she got up and started walking towards the door."See ya later."

"Bye."Spinner said as he watched the once innocent fourteen year old walk out of the diner.

* * *

TBC....

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! :D


	7. Confessions

It was the next day and Claire was headed for school,when she had almost reached the front steps she felt someone

grab her arm and pull her into an alley.

"What the hell are you doing?"Claire screamed before looking up and seeing that her kidnapper was Holly J.

"I need to talk to you baby Edwards or should I start calling you baby mama Edwards."Holly J said with a smirk.

"I don't know what you're talking about."Claire told Holly J.

"Don't play coy with me Claire."Holly J. stated."I heard you talking to Spinner yesterday."

"You were eavesdropping on me and Spinner?"Claire asked shocked.

"Yeah,I was in the back cleaning up and I heard you tell Spinner all about your little problem."Holly J. replied.

"So what are you going to do now? Tell the whole school that the little Virgin Mary got herself knocked up?"Claire asked.

"No,I'm going to offer you my help by being there when you need someone to talk to."Holly J answered as her expression softened.

"Why?'Claire asked in a suspicious voice.

"Because back at my old school I knew Mia Jones when she was pregnant and let's just say that I made her life a living hell."Holly J confessed.

"And now you think that helping me will redeem you?"Claire asked laughing a little inside.

"Yes."Holly J replied in a small voice.

"Fine,You can be there for me when I need someone to talk to but that's all,and if you tell anybody that I'm pregnant I swear to God I will kill you."Claire stated."Got It?"

"Got it."Holly J responded as she let go of Claire's arm and started back towards the school practically skipping.

* * *

After standing in the alley for a few minutes collecting her thoughts,Claire walked into school and headed straight for Alli's locker.

She saw Alli standing by her locker with Johnny,Johnny spotted Claire coming his way and said"Ah,look here comes that Bitch you call your best friend."

"Why do you always have to be so mean to her Johnny?"Alli asked."What did she ever do to you?"

Johnny noticed that Claire was almost to where they were at and said"Never mind."Then he walked off before he would have to talk to her.

Claire came up behind Alli and asked"Why does he always run away when he sees me?"

"I honestly have no idea."Alli answered."Guys,can't live with em and don't want to live without them,but seriously,Johnny has been acting like an ass for weeks now,i've learned to just ignore it."

"Well it's probrably cause he's not running away from you."Claire stated and then she all of a sudden remembered what she wanted to tell Alli"Oh my God you will never guess what happened to me this morning when I was walking to school."

"What?"Alli asked curiously.

"Holly J pulled me into an alley and then told me that she knew about"Claire then looked around to make sure that no one was listening and continued"my condition and I thought that she wanted to blackmail me but she said she wanted to be there for me through the months to come."

"But why?"Alli asked.

"I have no idea but she says she wants to be there for me so I figure that i'll let her until she gets bored."Claire responded"Besides,if I don't let her help me she might turn on me and tell people that i'm pregnant."

"That's true"Alli said."But let me know if she tries anything."

"I will."Claire stated."Oh and I thought that I would tell you that i'm telling my parents about the baby after school today."

"Wow!"Alli exclaimed."Do you want me to be there when you tell them?"

"Thanks,but I think I should tell them on my own."Claire said."But keep your door open because if they get angry I might have to stay with you tonight."

"Of course"Alli told her."Good Luck."

"Thanks."Claire said."I'll see you in third period?"

"Like always."Alli said

"See ya."Claire said.

"Later"Alli replied.

They parted ways and each headed for homeroom,Alli was thinking about who the father of Claire's baby could be was it K.C. or Reese or could it be someone else?

Claire was thinking about what her parents would do to her when she told them that she was pregnant,Would they Support her or Kick her out? Would they be happen that they were getting a grandchild even if it was too early in life or would they try to force her into getting an abortion?

Neither of them knew the answers to their questions but they knew that they would have them soon.

* * *

TBC........

Next chapter:We find out who the father of Claire's unborn child is. :D

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! :D


	8. The Father

Claire was walking home from school,she was on her way to tell her parents that she was pregnant, and while she knew that she would probrably break their hearts, she also knew that she couldn't keep the fact a secret much longer.

She walked through the front door and yelled "Mom,Dad I have to talk to you."

When she got no reply she yelled again"Mom,Dad! Where are you?"

"We're in the kitchen,Claire" Her mom yelled back.

Claire walked into the kitchen and found her parents sitting at the kitchen table with stern looks on their faces.

"What's going on?"Claire asked."Oh my God,Did something happen to Darcy?"

"No,Claire." Her mom responded."Darcy is fine,but today I was cleaning your room and I found these."Her mom said and thrust Claire's prenatal vitamins towards the middle of the table.

Claire started freaking out in her head thinking"OH MY GOD THEY KNOW" but she kept a calm look on her face and said"Mom,Dad I can explain."

"Explain?" Her father asked."Explain what? That you're pregnant?"

After a few seconds Claire replied with"Yes,I am pregnant."

"When did this happen,Claire?"Her mom asked with a shocked look on her face.

"Three months ago"Claire replied in a meek voice.

"Three months ago?"Her father yelled."And just when were you planning on telling us about this?"

"Today."Claire responded."That is why I was calling for you when I got home a few minutes ago, I was going to explain everything to you."

"Everything like what?"Her mother asked starting to get a little enraged."What are you planning to do with this child?"

"I don't know."Claire said."I guess I will either give it up for adoption or keep it."

"Keep it?"Her father asked."Not in this house you won't."

"And by the way,Who is the father?"Her mother asked."Is it KC?"

"No mother,it is not KC."Claire answered.

"So what now you're a slut?'Her mother asked heatedly."I thought KC was your little boyfriend."

"He was until he cheated on me mother."Claire responded a bit angrily.

"Well fine."Her mother said."But if he's not the father then who is?"

"None of your business."Claire stated.

"None of my business?"Her mother asked."My stupid fourteen year old daughter just told me that she was pregnant,not to mention to dumb to get an abortion, and now she thinks that it is not my right to know who the father of my unborn grandchild is?"

"I refuse to tell anybody who it is mother so you might as well stop asking now."Claire told her.

"Don't tell me what to do,I am your mother."Her mother told her."Were you raped?"

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?"Claire asked"No,I was not raped I had sex willingly and it was a stupid thing to do I know,but I did it and now I have to deal with the consequences."

Her father who had been silently sitting in his chair at the end of the table for the past five minutes,looked up and said,"Get out!"

"What?"Claire asked.

"You heard me I said Get out."Her father responded.

"But why?"Claire asked.

"Why?"Her father repeated."Because you just told me and your mother that you weren't raped and that you had sex consentually and you know that we are against pre-marital sex,I am disgusted with you at this moment and I don't want a slut living under my roof."Her father yelled

"Fine."Claire yelled with tears rolling down her face"I'll get my stuff and go."

Claire packed up some of her stuff in a duffel bag and left her house without saying goodbye,she walked to the park and sat down on the bench and just cried and cried until she couldn't cry anymore and then she heard someone sit down beside her and ask"Are you ok?"

* * *

Claire looked up to find that the person sitting next to her was"Johnny Dimarco! What are you doing here?"

"Well I was walking through the park on my way home ,but then I saw you crying here and since Alli told me that I had to be nice to you I thought that I would ask you what was wrong."Johnny replied.

"Well,if you really want to know then i'll tell you."Claire said."My parents kicked me out of the house today,so I have no where to go."

"Why would your parents kick you,little miss perfect,out of their house?"Johnny asked.

"Because I was stupid enough to have sex with you."Claire said.

"You told them about that?"Johnny asked with a surprised look on his face.

"Of course not,they found out on their own."Claire stated.

"Oh yeah,and just how did they do that?"Johnny asked.

"They found my prenatal vitamins."Claire responded.

"Like the vitamins that pregnant women take?"Johnny asked."Wait?What? You're pregnant?"

"Yeah! And congratulations Johnny you're gonna be a daddy,jackass."Claire said.

Johnny's eyes got big and he turned really pale and then he fainted.

* * *

TBC.....

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :D


	9. Claire and Johnny

"Johnny! Johnny!"Clare yelled as the blonde boy started to wake up.

"God,Clare!"Johnny yelled."Can you maybe yell into my other ear,I think it can still hear a little."He said sarcastically.

"Sorry if I was worried about you,Johnny."Clare said."I'll just leave you alone to wallow,I guess."

"I'm sorry,Clare."Johnny said."I was just in shock,but how can you be pregnant."

"You were there,Johnny."Clare said sarcastically."We had sex and we didn't use protection,this is usually what happens."She said pointing to her still flat belly.

"Yeah,but we only had sex one time."Johnny said.

"You can't seriously tell me that you are one of those stupid guys who thinks that a girl can't get pregnant because you only had sex with her one time."Clare asked.

"I'm not."Johnny responded."But still,like I said,I'm in shock,this is going to take some getting used to."

"Don't I know it."Clare said.

"So like,are you going to have an abortion or are you going to keep it?"Johnny asked.

"Well I am definitely not having an abortion,but as for keeping it i'm not sure."Clare said."Although,i'm not sure I could give up a child that grew inside of me for nine months."

"Fine."Johnny said starting to get angry."But can you do me the favor of telling me when you've decided what to do with our child!"


	10. Chapter 10

It had been two months since Claire had told her parents and Johnny that she was pregnant and since then she had moved in with Peter.

Most people assumed that they were in a relationship and the ones who knew that she was pregnant assumed that he was the father, but in reality she only moved in with him because he had been living on his own since becoming emancipated and he had always been nice to her when he was dating Darcy.

She had also in that last two months gotten a job as a waitress at The Dot, oddly enough one of Darcy's other old boyfriend's, Spinner had hired her, it seemed like every guy that Darcy had ever dated was helping her out in some way and she was very greatful for that.

Claire hadn't spoken a word to her parents since they kicked her out of their house and she acknowledged Johnny when they were both in the presence of Alli, a surefire way to make sure that they didn't talk about the situation that they were both in.

In the two months passed, Claire had decided to keep her baby, while also doing the best she could to keep the identity of the father a secret, she still couldn't figure out how to tell Alli about Johnny being the father of her baby without crushing Alli's heart and soul and that truly and deeply hurt Claire.

You see, Claire hadn't slept with Johnny at a time that he was with Alli, she had done it when they were on a break because of something Johnny did, and he was always doing something.

Of course, this did not make Claire feel any better about the situation because even though she hadn't helped Johnny cheat on Alli she knew that Alli wouldn't see it that way,that she would be hurt and disgusted with Claire if she ever found out.

Authors note: sorry for such a short chapter I just wanted to let ya'll know that I am coming back to finish this story even if it kills me, there will also be more dialogue in the next chapter.

PLEASE REVIEW! :D


	11. Chapter 11

Claire's POV

I am now five months pregnant and in misery from carrying around all this extra weight, everyone at school knows that I am pregnant because obviously even the baggiest sweater couldn't hide it anymore.

As I walk into Degrassi High I spot Alli waiting for me at my locker and walk up to her, she hugs me and squeals,"Did you find out what you are having yet?"

I smile and reply,"I went to the doctor this morning and he told me that I am having a little girl!"

"Oh my God! A girl" Alli yells,"That's great! I can't wait to throw you a baby shower!"

"Just make sure it's a small baby shower,okay?"Claire says.

"Fine, You party pooper if that's the way you want it."ALli responds.

"It is."Claire says.

"Okay, but I get to choose what games we play and what food we serve and how many guests to invite, got it?"Alli asks.

"Got it." Claire responds"So, anyways I have to go see Ms. Sauve so I will see you at lunch,okay?"

"See ya there!" Alli says.

Ms Suave's office

Hello Claire! How are you doing today?"Ms. Suave asks.

"Hi Ms. Suave! I'm doing good besides the back aches and swollen ankles."Claire responds.

"That sounds about right."Ms Suave laughs,"Why don't you have a seat?"

"Thanks" Claire says as she sits down across from Ms. Suave.

So Claire? How is the baby doing?" Ms. Suave questions.

"She's doing good and the doctor says that she is growing at the rate that she is supposed to."Claire answers.

"Um...Are you eating right and doing everything you should be to make sure your baby is healthy?" Ms. S asks.

"Yes ma'am! I eat vegetables and fruits all day long and I exercise when I can and I am doing everything to make sure that this baby comes out healthy and happy." Claire responds.

"Well I haven't seen you since last month, Have you decided about what you are going to do with the baby once it is born?"Ms S questions.

"I am going to raise the baby and keep working at the Dot and attending high school and then I plan on going to college."Claire answers,"I know it is going to be hard but I also know that if the last two months of living outside of my parents house has proved anything, it's that I am strong and I can get through even the hardest things as long as I have my amazing friends by my side."

"I'm glad that you have decided to continue on with your education."Ms S says with a smile, "But one more question and I know that I have asked you this before and you refused to give me an answer and it's the same this time,you do not have to answer if you don't want to but, do you want to tell me who the father of your baby is?"

"I'm still not ready to tell you or anybody else about the father of my child."Claire says,"I may never be ready but hopefully one day I will be able to share who it is with somebody"

The bells rings and Claire gets up and says"Well I guess I should be getting off to class,see you next month Ms. Suave."

"Bye Claire, Make sure you take it easy."Ms S says.

**Right outside of Ms. Suave's office**

When Claire walks out of Ms. Suave's office to head off to class she sees Johnny walking her way and quickly turns around and heads in the other direction but Johnny speeds up and grabs her arm and pulls her aside into the library and says with a smirk" So you were in there talking to Miss Suave huh? Were you having some personal issues?"

"Yeah I was asshole and my issue is the fact that you got me pregnant."Claire responds angrily.

"Did you tell her that?" Johnny asks.

"Of course not you idiot,I don't want anybody knowing that you are the father of my child."Claire answers."And by the way you can let go of my arm now I'm not going anywhere.,"

"Sorry, I just wanted you to know that I don't appreciate the fact that you have been ignoring me for the past three months,I mean it's my baby too."Johnny says.

"It's not an "it" Johnny, she's a girl."Claire tells him.

"A girl?" Johnny asks stunned."We're having a girl?"

"I am having a girl."Claire says," You won't have anything to do with her."

"Why not?"Johnny asks,"She's my kid too."

"Why not?"Claire says,"Because if you hang around me while I am pregnant and around the baby after she's born Alli will eventually get suspicious and figure out that you are the father."

"What if this kid comes out with blonde hair and blue eyes?"Johnny asks,"I'm sure she will figure it out pretty fast if that happens, and just so you know I want to be there for my daughter and if you don't tell Alli that i'm the father in the next few months then I will."

"You wouldn't dare!"Claire tells him.

"Try me!" He responds.

TBC!

Next chapter: Alli finds out who tells her and do they break it to her gently?

PLEASE REVIEW! :D


	12. Truth

**Author's note: This chapter takes place three weeks after Claire's run-in with Johnny.**

Claire is standing at her locker talking to Alli about the doctor's appointment that she has scheduled for later on in the day when Johnny walks up and says," Hey Alli, Claire. What's up?

"We were just talking about Claire's doctor's appointment for this afternoon."Alli responds.

"Really? Is there anything else you want to talk about Claire? Anything that you want to tell Alli?" Johnny asks.

"Not really, Johnny. At least nothing I can think of." Claire answers.

"What are you talking about Johnny?" Alli asks. "You've never said more than two words to Claire at any given moment. Why are you firing all of these questions at her right now?"

"Claire knows why." Johnny responds." Tell her your news Claire."

"No!" Claire says.

Alli just stands there in shock not knowing what is going on.

"Tell her or I will."Johnny threatens."

"Fine. I will tell her."Claire says.

"Tell me what?" Alli asks." What is this big secret you two seem to be hiding?"

"Ok." Claire starts."You know how all those months ago when I told you that I was pregnant and you kept asking who the father was and if I had been raped because I hadn't had a boyfriend for awhile?"

"Yeah." Alli says." I remember. But what does that have to do with anything."

"Oh God! " Alli shouts as she starts to process what is going on." Please don't tell me what I think that you are about to tell me." ALli pleads.

"Well the reason I didn't want to tell you who the father was is because I didn't want to hurt you." Claire says with tears in her eyes." But you have to know so here it goes, Johnny is the father."

"What?" Alli asks as she starts to cry." No! That isn't true! You would never betray me like that Claire! I know you wouldn't. Did he rape you?"

" As hard as it is for me to admit this Alli" Claire starts to say" No, he didn't rape me I wanted to do it just as much as he did."

" But why? Why would you do this to me?" Alli asks.

"I didn't mean to hurt you Alli. You have to believe that!" Claire pleads," But you and Johnny were broken up at the time and I had just found out that K.C. was cheating on me and I was hurt and it just happened."

"Wait! We were broken up at that time so that makes what you did ok?" Alli asks.

"No! Of course not!" Claire responds." But like I said I was messed up over K.C. at the time and we never meant for it to happen and we never wanted to hurt you."

"But you did, Claire." Alli says." You hurt me and i'm not sure if we can be friends anymore."

"Don't say that Alli!" Claire pleads," Please don't say that! I promise that I will do anything to make it up to you."

"I know you will Claire and in time I hope that that is enough." ALli says," But as for you Johnny, we are through! And I never want to see your disgusting face ever again."

"Don't worry Alli you won't have to." Johnny says," But Claire you should know that I am going to fight as hard as I can to see our daughter after she is born. Even if that means going to court."

"Whatever Johnny! I won't ever let you near my child." Claire says.

But by the time Claire yells this Johnny is already making his way down the hall towards his third period class.

****

**TBC!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	13. OW!

As Johnny was walking home after a day of ruining yet another person's life, he heard someone walking behind him and quickly turned around to find Clare following him home.

"What do you want, Clare?"Johnny asked.

Clare responded with;" What I want is to know why you just ruined my friendship and your relationship with Alli?"

"Maybe I just didn't want to keep living a lie."Johnny replied.

"You didn't want to keep living a lie?" Clare asked flabbergasted." Did you think that I wanted to keep lying to Alli?"

"Well it certainly seemed like you did." Johnny answered." I mean you've been pregnant for almost six months and it took you this long to tell the truth. And hell you didn't even want to be honest I had to practically force you to tell Alli that I was the father."

"I was trying to protect her Johnny. I didn't want her to know that you had her hurt again!." Clare said almost yelling now.

"Oh, that's bullshit and you know it!" Johnny yelled back. " If you didn't want me to hurt her again you wouldn't have had sex with me. Just face it Clare you are a cold hearted bitch and if you really cared about Alli we wouldn't be in the situation that we are in right now."

"Did you just call me a bitch?" Clare asked in a shocked voice.

"Yes , I did." Johnny stated. "And you are a bitch for what you did to Alli and I am a bastard for what I did to her, but we can't change that now, so why don't you just let me be a part of this child's life."

"Because I don't want someone who could hurt and cheat on his girlfriend so many times around my baby!" Clare yelled.

"And you think that you should be allowed to be around OUR baby?" Johnny asked.

"I am its mother!."Clare responded.

"Yeah. But you said that I shouldn't be around the baby because I cheated on and hurt my girlfriend."Johnny said."But you hurt her to and she is your bestfriend and she has been there for you through every from K.C. cheating on you to you finding out you were pregnant and deciding to keep the baby."

"It's different for me because I am the child's mother and I am carryi-ow-ing..." Clare stopped shouting as she felt a sharp pain in her stomach." It in my body." She finished right before she felt another pain.

The anger on Johnny's face quickly disappeared and was replaced with concern as he asked Clare" Are you all right?"

and then he said "Are you faking this pain to get out of talking to me?

"Owwww!" Clare yelled as she felt another sharp pain flow through her body and then responded in a sarcastic tone" Yes Johnny you dumbass I am faking this freaking pain.

"Really?" johnny asked.

"Of course not you idiot!" Clare answered," I think that I am having contractions! I think that i'm in labor!"

"What?"Johnny asked." You can't be in labor! You are only six months pregnant and besides I am not ready for this!"

"I know that I am only six months pregnant Johnny but would you like me to hold it in?" Clare yelled.

"Could you really do that?" Johnny asked stupidly.

"No, you freaking idiot I can't!" Clare yelled." Now get me to the hospital!"

TBC...

PLEASE REVIEW! :D


	14. Hospital

At the hospital...

The doctors comes in to Clare's room and says while looking at the chart in his hands" Miss Edwards, is it?" Clare nods."

"Well, hello. I am Doctor Miller and I hear that you have been experiencing some contractions today, is that right?"Said the doctor.

"Yes sir, they started about an hour ago and I have had about six of them. Why is this happening to me?"asked Clare.

"Well, we are not really sure about what causes pre-term labor, but we are going to do everything we can to stop the contractions and to keep the baby safe. I am going to have the nurse come in and start you on Magnesium Sulfate." The doctor said.

"What is that?" Clare asked shakily.

"It is a drug designed to stop your contractions and it is the safest medicine out there to treat this. Although, I do have to tell you that it does have side effects, such as headache, muscle weakness,double vision, and heart attack." Answered the doctor.

"And if I don't get this medicine, what happens then?" Clare asked.

"If you don't get this medicine in your system you will go into very active labor and you will deliver your child seventeen weeks early." The doctor replied.

" And what are the baby's chances of survival if he is born seventeen weeks early?" Clare asked.

"Ms. Edwards, if you were to deliver your baby today at 23 weeks, it would be born with underdeveloped lungs and other underdeveloped organs, it would not be capable of breathing on it's own and it would have to be kept in an incubator for at least sixteen weeks." The doctor answered.

"Yes, but that's not what I asked." Clare stated." What are the baby's chances of survival in terms of percentage?"

" I am going to be perfectly honest with you Ms. Edwards. The baby would have maybe a fifteen to twenty percent chance of survival." The doctor replied.

"Oh." Clare said sort of shocked," Well then I guess you should get the nurse so she can get me started on the medicine."

"She will be right in." The doctor said and exited the room.

Back in Clare's room...

" Johnny could you please call my parents and Alli and tell them that they need to come down here?" Clare asked.

"Uh,sure."Johnny replied monotonely.

" Are you okay, Johnny?" Clare asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."Johnny answered,"Just a little shaken I mean those are so really bad side effects, Clare. He said heart attack. You could have a heart attack!"

"I'll be fine Johnny."Clare stated." Besides, if I don't get this medicine my child could very likely die. Our child could very likely die. And if that were to happen I would never be the same. So, I would rather have a heart attack and die, then have to be alive and not have my child with me."

"Ok. I understand." Johnny said.

" And besides you don't even like me so why would you even care if I had a heart attack?"Clare asked confused.

" Well first of all if I didn't like you even a little we probrably wouldn't even be in this situation right now and secondly, I don't dislike I just always thought you thought Alli was to good for me and that I was just some loser." Johnny said.

"Well , I will be honest and say that at first I did think that you were a loser and I did think that Alli was to good for you, but I guess your not that bad. I mean you say you want to be a part of this child's life and I'm pretty sure that most guys your age wouldn't want to step up and be a father, they would just try and act like it never happened. But the question I asked you about not liking me, I meant you not liking me after I found out I was pregnant, not when we first met." Clare said.

" Oh, well um... I guess the reason it seemed like I didn't like you was because when I first found out that you were pregnant I was surprised and really scared. And you kept trying to back out of telling Alli that I was the father and I was just sick of living the lie, so I just wanted to force you to tell the truth. But I never really disliked you all that much."Johnny answered.

"You never disliked me all that much." Clare said," I liked the way you phrased that. And I guess I never really disliked you all that much, I was just scared and acted like a bitch because I didn't want Alli to find out that you were the father, because I didn't want her to hate me. I mean I deserve to be hated by her, but I don't want to be hated by her."

"If anyone deserves to be hated by her it's me."Johnny said." I mean I was her boyfriend and even though we were broken up at the time that we got together, she still trusted me and I shouldn't have done that to her."

"Let's just both agree that neither of us should have put ourselves in that situation. We both should have realized that what we were doing was wrong and that we were hurting other people. But we didn't and now we are paying for the consequences of our actions. And while I don't regret this child I do wish that the situation that we are in could have happened differently and much later in life." Clare said.

" I agree."Johnny said. "And I don't regret this child either."

TBC...

PLEASE REVIEW :D


	15. Phone Conversations

Johnny walked out into the hallway so that he could use the pay phone to call Clare's parents and Alli.

He decided to call Clare's parents first, figuring that they would be easier to handle than Alli.

The phone rang and then Johnny heard a female voice say" Hello?"

"Um. Hi.", Johnny responded suddenly nervous.

"May I ask who is calling?" Darcy's mother asked.

"Johnny. Johnny Dimarco." Johnny replied." I am a friend of Clare's. She asked me to call you and tell you that she is in the hospital and she wants to see you."

"What's wrong with her?" Mrs. Edwards asked.

"She went into pre-term labor." Johnny responded, "The doctors are trying to stop the contractions but we might not know anything for awhile."

"Well that's to bad."Mrs. Edwards stated.

"Yes it is."Johnny said back," So when will you be here?"

"Look, Mr. Dimarco. I am going to assume that since you are the one calling me to tell me this and not Alli, that you are the father of my fourteen year olds unborn child." Mrs. Edwards started," You know last year Clare was my sweet and innocent little girl, she had taken a oath in front of God and my family that she would remain pure until marriage, and then she started high school and she became friends with that girl Alli and apparently with you and now she is pregnant and having a child at fourteen. She has disgraced and embarrassed me and my family so I won't be coming down there to see her and neither will her father."

"Yes I am the father of her child." Johnny answered, "And even though we were only together one time and I have only known her for about eight months. I already know that she is a great person and that she will make an amazing mother and if you don't want to be involved with your daughter or your grandchild then screw you."

"Well with that kind of language I can see that you will make an amazing father." Mrs. Edwards said sarcastically," Now, you can tell Clare that if she wants to decide to put the baby up for adoption and pretend like this never happened then she can come home. But if she wants to keep this child and raise then we want nothing more to do with her."

"How can you be so cruel?"Johnny asked," That is your grandchild!"

"I am a mother who has had her heart broken by her child."Mrs Edwards answered," I am allowed to be cruel."

"What do you want me to tell Clare?" Johnny asked.

"You can tell her exactly what I just told you." Mrs. Edwards responded," Or you can tell her an entirely different story. It's up to you. I don't care anymore. Now goodbye Mr. Dimarco, I don't think that I will ever be speaking to you again."

And then without another word Mrs. Edwards hung up,

"Well I guess now I have to call Alli." Johnny said to himself."This ought to be fun."

The phone rang and Alli answered and said,"Hello?''

"Hello." Johnny said.

"Johnny?'' Alli asked surprised.

"Yes." Johnny responded.

"What do you want Johnny?" Alli asked," And make it fast because I don't really want to be talking to you right now."

" Um... I have something to tell you." Johnny stated.

"Spit it out Johnny."Alli said impatiently," I don't have all day."

"It's about Clare."Johnny said ," She's in the hospital..."

TBC...

Thanks for read and PLEASE REVIEW!:D They are what keep me going.


	16. Phone Conversations pt 2

"Oh my God!" Alli exclaimed in shock." What happened?"

"According to the doctor she is in pre-term labor."Johnny stated," They are trying to stop the contractions, but it could take awhile."

" But she's going to be okay right?"Alli asked.

"Of course she is, Alli." Johnny said," She is going to be fine."

"Well, did you call her parents yet?" Alli questioned.

"Yep. Right before I called you." Johnny answered.

"What did they say?" Alli asked." Are they coming down there?"

"Nope."Johnny replied," I talked to her mother and she pretty much said that Clare was an abomination and that she didn't want to see Clare ever again and that she never wants to meet her grandchild."

"Yeah. That sounds like Clare's mother."Alli stated," What about her sister? Did you call Darcy?"

"Actually that is another reason I was calling you."Johnny said," I was wondering if you could call her for me?"

"Why can't you do it?" Alli asked.

" Well I don't really know her." Johnny stated," And we kind of made out on the roof of Degrassi High and I think my calling her would be a little awkward."

"Wait! You made out with Darcy Edwards?" Alli asked shocked."Clearly this was before mine and Clare's time.

""Yeah." Johnny answered." It was soon after Lakehurst merged with Degrassi."

"Well then I can see how that would be an awkward conversation to have." Alli said." For you to call up a girl you once made out with and tell her that you got her younger sister pregnant."

"So are you going to call her?" Johnny asked hopefully.

"Yes I guess I will call her."Alli said.

"Thanks." Johnny said back.

"But I'm not calling for you."Alli stated," I'm calling for Clare because I know that if I don't call her, that nobody will."

"Well thanks for calling for Clare."Johnny said.

Your welcome."Alli said."Now we should probrably get off of the phone so I can call Darcy and then come down to the hospital."

"Okay." Johnny said. "Oh, and Alli?"

"Yes, Johnny?" Alli asked.

"I'm sorry for the way that I have treated you in the past and I'm really sorry for sleeping with you best friend. "Johnny stated,

" And please don't be mad at her for this, she was having a rough time when it happened and I know that's not a great excuse but she needs you. And besides me, your the only person she has."

"I can't forgive you just yet Johnny." Alli said.

" I understand."Johnny stated.

"But one day in the future I hope that I can forgive you and that we can be friends."Alli said," And I will always be there for Clare even knowing what has happened between the two of you. But anyways I have to go, but I will be down there in a little while."

"Okay."Johnny said." Bye"

"Bye Johnny." Alli replied.

TBC.

Next chapter...Alli calls Darcy and reveals Clare's pregnancy.

PLEASE REVIEW!:D


	17. Calling Darcy

After hanging up from Johnny, Alli was panicked, but she knew that she still had to call Darcy, so she took a deep breath and picked up the phone.

After a few rings Alli heard a girl on the other end of the line say, "Hello!"

"Hi. Darcy?" Alli questioned.

"Yes. " Darcy replied," Who may I ask is calling?"

I'm Alli." Alli replied," Clare's best friend."

"Oh. Of course!" Darcy said realizing who she was talking to." Clare has told me so much about you. And not to be rude but why are you calling me?"

"Well, Clare is in the hospital and I was asked to contact you." Alli answered.

"The hospital!" Darcy exclaimed," Oh My Gosh! What happened to her?"

" I am going to need you to calm down before I tell you why." Alli told her," It may shock you."

Darcy took a deep breath," Ok. I'm calm. You can tell me now."

"Clare is pregnant." Alli told Darcy.

"P-p-pregnant?" Darcy asked shocked," Ok. I'm freaking out again. I'm going to kill that K.C. kid!"

"Yes, pregnant." Alli said," And killing K.C. wouldn't solve anything because he isn't the father."

"Isn't the father?" Darcy exclaimed," Well then who is?"

"Johnny Dimarco." Alli stated matter-of-factly.

"Excuse me?" Darcy said," I know you didn't just say that my baby sister is having your boyfriend's baby."

"First of all, he isn't my boyfriend anymore. And secondly, we weren't together when he and Clare hooked up." Alli stated.

"Ok. I am weirded out by the fact that my little sister did it with him. But how far along is she?" Darcy asked.

"She is twenty-three weeks pregnant." Alli replied.

" I don't know if I should be more shocked by the face that Clare is almost six months pregnant and no one has bothered to tell me, or by the fact that if she is in the hospital at six months pregnant then something must be very wrong." Darcy said.

" Well I don't really know why no one bothered to tell you that she was pregnant, but she is in the hospital because she has gone into pre-term labor." Alli told her," The doctors are giving her medicine to stop the contractions, but I don't know much more than that."

Ok. Well clearly my first step is to get a plane ticket back to Degrassi as soon as possible." Darcy said, " And then go straight to the hospital to be by Clare's side. By the way, how are my parents taking this?"

"Not very well." Alli responded, " They disowned Clare. She hasn't lived with them for almost three months."

"That sounds like my parents. But where has she been living?" Darcy asked.

" With Peter Stone."Alli answered.

"My ex?" Darcy exclaimed.

"Yep. Since he got emancipated, he has been living on his own." Alli told her," And when he found out about Clare's situation he decided to let her stay with him. At least until the baby's born."

"Well that's kind of weird." Darcy commented," But I am glad that she has somewhere to stay. It was nice of him to let her live with him."

"Yes it was." Alli said," But anyways, I have got to go because I am about to go to the hospital to see Clare. But it was nice talking to you and I will see you when you get here."

"Ok. It was nice talking to you too, considering the circumstances." Darcy said," Tell Clare that I love her and that I hope the baby is okay and tell her that I will get there as fast as I can."

"Ok. Bye." Alli said.

"Bye." Darcy said back ending the conversation.

TBC...

PLEASE REVIEW! :D


	18. Chapter 18

Back at the hospital...

Johnny walked back into Clare's room and said," I called your parents and Alli."

"Thanks." Clare said," What did my parents say?"

"Well..." Johnny said trying to make something up so Clare wouldn't get upset by her mother's harsh words.

"Let me guess." Clare said," They called me a whore and my baby a bastard and said they didn't care if they never saw me again."

"Well they weren't so cruel about it."Johnny told her.

"Yes, they were." Clare stated," You don't have to lie about it. I have learned that my parents are very cruel people who don't like to spare people's feelings."

"Fine then." Johnny said," That's basically what they said. But who cares about them. They suck as parents."

"Yes they do." Clare agreed," What about Alli? Does she still hate us?"

"She said that she doesn't hate either of us, but that she can't forgive me at least not right now. But she is going to be there for you. She said she was calling your sister and then coming down here."Johnny said.

"She's calling Darcy?" Clare exclaimed.

"Yes." Johnny said," Is that a problem?"

" I guess not."Clare answered, " But I kind of haven't told her that i'm pregnant yet."

"Well then, this day is about to get even crazier."Johnny said, "But your almost six months pregnant. How could you not have told her that you're having a baby?"

"Well I didn't want to disappoint her." Clare responded, " And I was scared of what she would say. Plus, she's always been the golden child in my parents eyes, so this just kind of confirms that."

"I'm sure everything will be fine."Johnny told her," And besides just because your parents thought of her as the golden child that doesn't mean that she thought the same thing."

"I guess you're right." Clare agreed. " Well i'm glad that Alli is going to be here."

" Yeah me too." Johnny said, "Even though it's going to be a bit weird, I am glad that your best friend is going to be here for you."

"Me too." Clare stated, " I don't know what I would have done if she hadn't forgiven me."

"Yeah. Me neither." Johnny agreed.

Just then they heard a knock on the door and Alli entered the room," Hey guys! How are you doing Clare?"

"I'm doing good just waiting for this medicine to start working." Clare said, But i'm glad that you are here."

"Me too." Alli said with a smile," Anyways, I called Darcy and she wanted me to tell you that she loves you, that she hopes that the baby is okay, and that she will get here as soon as she can."

"Oh, good" Clare said, " How did she react when you told her I was pregnant?"

"She was definitely shocked. But I think that she will be accepting of it. "Alli told her, " I mean she's your sister and she always will be no matter what, right?"

"Right." Clare answered.

" And as your sister she will always be there for you and support you?" Alli asked.

"Yeah, she will."Clare responded, " At least I hope she will."

" She will." Alli told her reassuringly. " And I will always be there for you too. No matter what."

"Thanks Alli." Clare said appreciatively, " You really are the best friend a girl could ever have."

" I know." Alli said with a smile.

TBC...

PLEASE REVIEW! :D


	19. Chapter 19

Darcy arrived in Degrassi twenty-four hours later and despite her jet lag she went straight to the hospital to see Clare.

She knocked on the hospital room door and then heard a girls voice say," Come in."

She opened the door and stepped inside the bleak room, noticing that Clare was asleep," Hi! " She whispered," You must be Alli."

"Yes." Alli confirmed," And you must be Darcy."

"I am." Darcy said and then offered her hand to Alli," It's nice to finally meet you."

"You too." Alli said, as she shook Darcy's hand.

"So... How is Clare doing?" Darcy asked.

"She's doing good." Alli responded." The doctor came in a couple of hours ago and he said she hadn't had a contraction in about eight hours, which is really good. But he said that he wants her to stay here tonight just to make sure that the contractions don't start back up. And if they don't she can go home tomorrow although she will be on strict bed rest."

"Well, i'm sure Clare was glad to hear that." Darcy said," I mean i've heard bed rest sucks but I bet it's a whole lot better than being in the hospital."

" Agreed." Alli said," I'd much rather be stuck in bed at home than stuck in a small hospital room."

"So,um, where's Johnny?" Darcy asked.

" I told him to go home for a little while." Alli said," He stayed here all night so I figured he should go home and get some sleep. "

"Well that was nice of you." Darcy said with a little bit of anger in her voice," I would have made him stay here the whole time just like Clare has to do."

"Look." Alli started," I know that you hate him. Hell, I hate him too. He was my boyfriend and he got my best friend pregnant. But maybe you shouldn't give him such a hard time when he comes back. I mean at least he's trying to be there for Clare and the baby. Most guys would have run off by now."

" I know but no matter how good he's trying to be he got my baby sister pregnant and that will guarantee that I hate him." Darcy said," At least until the days that she graduates from high school and then college and doesn't end up being another statistic."

Unbeknowst to Darcy, Clare had woken up just as she started her rant and now that it was over Clare had a few things to say about it.

"My God Darcy!" Clare exclaimed," I am not going to become another statistic."

"Oh. Hey Clare! How are you doing?" Darcy asked.

"Hi Darcy. I'm doing fine." Clare said and then added bitterly ," But my unborn child is picking up on your negativity about it's father."

"I'm sorry Clare. "Darcy said," But what do you want me to say about him? Positive things? Because I can't he got you pregnant at fourteen and I hate him for that."

" I swear I am going to murder the next person who says that to me." Clare said," He didn't get me pregnant!"

Cliffhanger...

TBC... Very soon I promise. Soon as in possibly tomorrow and definitely by Monday.

PLEASE REVIEW! :D


	20. Chapter 20

" I swear I am going to murder the next person who says that to me." Clare said," He didn't get me pregnant!"

"Excuse me?" Darcy said," What do you mean he didn't get you pregnant?"

"Yeah. I would like to hear the answer to that question too." Alli said.

"What I mean is that he did get me pregnant, but he didn't get me pregnant." Clare stated, " I mean yes, I am pregnant with his child, but he didn't get me pregnant. I got me pregnant, myself pregnant, he just helped. But you people keep putting all the blame on him and I am sick of hearing it. I made the choice to have sex with him. He didn't force me. So technically,we got me pregnant."

"Wow! You just scared the crap out of me." Darcy said," I thought you were saying that you had sex with somebody else other than Johnny and that he was the father."

" Me too." Alli said.

"I'm sorry if I scared you." Clare said apologizing." It's just i'm pregnant and scared and I don't know what's happening with the baby and I don't need people in here yelling about the father of my child or about anything else right now."

" I'm sorry,Clare." Darcy said," And you're right I shouldn't be yelling about anything right now. You don't need the stress of that and neither does the baby. I promise not to say another mean thing about Johnny while i'm here."

"Thank you." Clare said," Now, can a girl get something to eat around here?"

"I'll go see if I can find some lunch for you." Alli offered," It'll give you two some time to talk to each other, one on one."

"Thanks Alli." Clare said smiling.

After Alli had left the room Darcy sat in the chair by Clare's hospital bed and said," Look Clare, you're my baby sister and I will always love and support you, but how did this happen?"

"Do I need to explain to you where babies come from?" Clare joked.

" Of course not." Darcy said smiling," What I meant was how did it get to this point, where you're not living with mom and dad and you're having your best friend's boyfriend's child?"

"I honestly don't know, Darcy." Clare said," I was always the perfect Christian and Mom and Dad always said that if you are good and you follow the Lord's rules that nothing bad will happen to you. And then I started high school and I was getting picked on for being too smart and then I got my first boyfriend and it was all going great until he cheated on me."

" Are you really telling me that a boyfriend cheating on you lead to all of this?' Darcy said gesturing to Clare's stomach.

"It all seems so stupid now." Clare said," I was pissed off at K.C. for doing that to me and I went to the ravine because he always told me that I shouldn't go there. And I guess I wanted to do everything he told me I shouldn't. Although, i'm really not sure why. But anyways I went to the ravine and someone handed me a beer, then I saw Johnny, Alli had just broken up with him the week before, and he just looked so sad and heartbroken, he looked like I felt, and we started talking and the next thing I know we're in the infamous van together."

"Oh my gosh! Clare!" Darcy exclaimed," You're telling me you lost your virginity in a van, in the middle of the ravine, with people around!"

"Well most of the people had left by then." Clare stated," But yes I lost my virginity in a van in the ravine. It's not like i'm proud of it Darcy. But you asked me how all this happened so i'm telling you."

"Ok. You're right." Darcy said," Well that's the story of the lost virginity and conceiving of your child. Now, let's move on to why you aren't living with Mom and Dad anymore."

"Well, that story is actually pretty simple." Clare stated," I came home from school one afternoon prepared to tell them that I was pregnant and when I got there Mom had already found my pre-natal vitamins and she was sitting at the kitchen table waiting for me to get home. When I walked into the kitchen she questioned me about them, when I told her they were mine and that I was pregnant and that K.C. wasn't the father, Dad started yelling at me, he called me a slut and pretty much told me that I was getting an abortion, and when I told him that I wasn't getting one, that I had already tried and couldn't go through with it, he called me stupid and told me to get out of his house."

"He called you a slut?" Darcy asked shocked.

"Yes. He did." Clare said," And that hurt. And the fact that he just straight out told me that I ws getting an abortion shocked me. I mean we are supposed to be against abortion and there he was practically forcing it on me."

" True. But didn't you say that you had already tried to get one?" Darcy asked," Which clearly means that you aren't that against it."

"No. I'm not. And if I had of wanted to go through with it I would have been greatful that it was an option." Clare said," But I just couldn't I kept imagining the baby's heartbeat and what she would look like and I just couldn't do it."

" I can understand that." Darcy said," So that's what happened with Mom and Dad then. I can't believe that they would call you those names and try to force an abortion on you. It should be fun staying with them this weekend." Darcy said sarcastically.

" I'm sure it'll be a blast." Clare said equally sarcastic," Good luck with that."

"Thanks. " Darcy said," I'll need it."

Just then they heard a knock on the door and Alli re-entered carrying a tray of food for Clare.

"Oh thank God! " Clare exclaimed," I am starving."

" I think you mean Thank Alli." Alli stated with a smile," God, didn't bring you this food."

" Thanks Alli!" Clare said with a roll of her eyes.

TBC...

PLEASE REVIEW! :D


	21. Chapter 21

After Alli gave Clare her food she hung out with Clare and Darcy in the room for a little while and then decided that she should go home and let them be alone for a little while, but as she was exiting the hospital she heard a familiar voice and turned around to see Johnny on the pay phone and heard him say," My parents totally freaked out when I went home this morning. They started yelling and asking me where I had been all night. It was crazy!"

Alli didn't know what the person on the other side of the line was saying but a few seconds later she heard Johnny say," Of course I didn't tell them about Clare. I told them that I stayed the night at your place. If I had told them that a girl who isn't even my girlfriend is pregnant with my child they would have killed me."

Alli was shocked after hearing this. She couldn't believe Johnny hadn't told his parents about the baby after he had practically forced Clare to tell her about it.

Then Johnny started talking again," Yeah. I know. I am going to tell them about it soon. I have to tell them soon, in case Clare goes in to pre-term labor again. Okay. Bye."

He hung up the phone and Alli made a quick move out of the hospital before Johnny could see her.

She decided that she would tell Clare about what she had heard in a few days after Clare was out of the hospital and feeling better.

But she decided that she would confront Johnny a little sooner than that. But first she needed a shower and a nap in her comfy bed.

After she woke up from her nap, Alli decided to walk over to Johnny's house and talk to him about what she had overheard.

When she got there she rang the doorbell and Johnny's mother answered the door," Hi Mrs. Dimarco! Is Johnny home?"

"Hi Alli! We haven't seen you in a while." Mrs. Dimarco said, "Johnny's up in his room. You can go up there and get him if you would like to."

"Ok. Thanks." Alli said.

When she got to his bedroom door she didn't even bother with knocking she just walked right in," What the hell?" Johnny yelled.

"Hey Johnny! I just came over because I think we need to talk about some things." Alli said," And when I say somethings I mean we need to talk about the fact that you haven't told your parents about Clare yet."

" I don't know what you're talking about." Johnny said.

"Oh, shut up." Alli told him," I overheard you on the phone at the hospital telling whoever it was that you were talking to that you needed to tell your parents about Clare and soon before she has the baby."

" Wow! You were eavesdropping on me?" Johnny asked.

"Yes, I was." Alli said, " But this isn't about me this is about you. How can you not have told your parents about Clare after you pretty much forced her to tell me that she was pregnant? You told her you didn't want it to be a secret anymore. Well what do you call this? Being honest?"

"Look, I just wanted Clare to be honest with you because you're her best friend." Johnny said.

" And they're your parents, Johnny." Alli said," And they're nice people and while I am sure that they will be shocked by the news at first, I think that they will eventually come around. And I don't think that they would react cruelly to the news like Clare's parents did. Don't you think your unborn child deserves at least one pair of loving grandparents?"

"Of course I do, Alli." Johnny said," But it's not that easy to tell your parents that you are going to be a teen father. After everything that happened last year with the war Lakehurst had against Degrassi I just don't want to disappoint them again."

" I think that they will be more disappointed about the fact that you waited six months into Clare's pregnancy to tell them about the baby than the actually news of the baby itself." Alli told him.

"Maybe. But it's still a hard thing to tell your parents." Johnny said.

"Well I am not leaving this house until they know." Alli declared.

"What?" Johnny asked.

" You heard me." Alli said," Clare had to tell her parents about the baby and now you have to."

" You know I can just pick you up and carry you out the front door and then my parents still wouldn't know a thing about this." Johnny stated.

" Or as you are carrying me down the stairs I could scream out, ' Johnny's going to be a daddy'. " Alli said," But I don't want to do that."

" Well that's good cause I would be pissed at you if you did." Johnny said.

" I said I didn't want to do it." Alli said," I didn't say that I wouldn't do it. And I will tell them if you don't."

" Fine. I'll tell them." Johnny said.

"When?" Alli asked.

" I guess when my dad gets home from work at 5:30." Johnny said.

Alli look at her watch it was 4:45. " So in 45 minutes. I can wait that long."

"Of course you can." Johnny muttered sarcastically.

TBC...

PLEASE REVIEW! :D


	22. Chapter 22

The second that they heard the front door close Alli looked at Johnny and asked," So, are you going to go down there and tell them?"

"Well I figured I would give him a minute to put his stuff down and relax, seeing as he just got off of work." Johnny replied.

After about five minutes they both ventured downstairs and found Johnny's dad sitting in a recliner, reading the newspaper with the television on.

He noticed their arrival and said," Hi son! Hello Alli! We haven't seen you around here in awhile. Did you finally get my son to see his foolish ways and get back together with you?"

"Hi Mr. Dimarco!" Alli responded with a smile," It has been a while. But no, Johnny and I are not back together. We were just hanging out as friends. He actually has something that he wants to tell you." She said as she gave Johnny a nudge with her elbow.

Johnny cleared his throat and said," Yeah, Dad. There is something I need to talk to you and Mom about."

"Okay. Well let's get her in here." Mr. Dimarco said and called out," Irene, can you come in here for a minute?"

Johnny's mother entered the room a minute later and asked," Did you want something?"

Johnny answered her before his father could," I need to talk to you and Dad about something. It's important."

"Ok, Johnny. Whatever it is just tell us." Mrs. Dimarco said.

"Well first of all can you sit down on the couch and can you promise not to get mad at me or hate me for what I am about to tell you?" Johnny questioned.

" While I can't promise you that we won't get mad at you." Mr. Dimarco started," I can assure you that we could never hate you. Now tell us what you need to say."

"Ok. Well you know how I told you that I spent the night at Lucas' house last night?" Johnny said.

"Yes." His parents answered.

"Well I didn't actually spend the night there." Johnny said.

"Well then where did you stay the night?" Mrs. Dimarco asked curiously.

"I was at the hospital." Johnny stated.

"The hospital!." Mrs. Dimarco exclaimed," Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

" I wasn't there for me, Mom." Johnny told her," I was there for a friend of mine. Her name is Clare Edwards. I stayed the night at the hospital with her because her parents disowned her and Alli was the only other person there for her."

" That poor girl." Mr. Dimarco said, " But why would her parents disown her? In my mind, there is nothing that a child can do that warrants such a thing."

" Well they disowned her because she is pregnant and pre-marital sex is against their beliefs." Johnny said kind of fast.

" She's pregnant?" Mr. Dimarco asked," How old is this girl?"

"She's fourteen. She's Alli's best friend." Johnny responded.

" Fourteen." Mrs. Dimarco said in shock. " Wow! And you were there for her because of the fact that she is Alli's best friend?"

" Not exactly." Johnny responded.

The realization of what their son was telling them sunk in and Mr. Dimarco said," It's because you are the father isn't it?"

"Yes." Johnny responded simply.

Mrs. Dimarco gasped in shock, but before she could open her mouth to say anything Mr. Dimarco said," Well first things first, I am going to have to call the insurance company and see if we can get the baby covered under our insurance plan and of course we are going to have to help pay for the girls medical bills, and we will have to make a room for the baby. And what about the girl? Where does she live?"

" Wait a minute" Johnny said," I tell you that I got a girl pregnant and this is how you respond. I mean don't get me wrong i'm glad you're taking this so well but I expected a little bit of shouting or something."

" Your mother can shout at you if she wants to." Mr. Dimarco stated," But I see no point in doing so. You got this girl pregnant and now you must take responsibility for it. This baby is coming whether we like it or not. Now I can't change the situation so I, well, we are just going to have to adapt to it."

"I guess that's true." Johnny said.

Mr. Dimarco made his way across the room and hugged his son," You know that your mother and I love you no matter what,son. And that will never change."

"Thanks Dad." Johnny said appreciatively." I guess i'll see Alli out now."

Alli got up off of the couch and said," It was nice seeing the both of you again."

"Likewise, Sweetie." Mrs. Dimarco said with a smile.

Johnny walked Alli not only to the front door, but, to the end of the driveway and said," Well it looks like I didn't even need you in the room with me when I told them. You never even said a word."

" Well you were doing so good that I didn't want to interrupt." Alli told him.

"Thanks for making me tell them." Johnny said." Even if you did threaten me if I didn't."

" Your welcome. " Alli said," And just so you know I never would have actually told them."

" You tell me that now." Johnny said with a smile." I guess i'll see you later."

"See ya. " Alli said as she started walking away from her ex-boyfriend.

TBC...

Thanks for reading.

And...

PLEASE REVIEW! :D


	23. Chapter 23

After leaving Johnny's house, Alli decided to go back to the hospital to talk to Clare.

When she got there she walked right into Clare's room without knocking.

"Hi, Clare! " Alli said when she entered the room.

"Hey Alli!" Clare said back.

"Where did Darcy go?" Alli asked when she noticed that Clare's older sister was no where to be seen.

" She went home to get some sleep and to see our parents." Clare replied.

"Well that should be fun for her." Alli said sarcastically.

"Better her than me." Clare stated," This way they will take all of their anger towards me out on her."

"Ah. There is that sisterly love that I was looking for." Alli joked.

"You get what I am saying though, right?" Clare asked with a smile," I mean I am pregnant and fragile and stressed right now. And if I get anymore stressed something bad could happen to the baby. So I am definitely glad that Darcy can take all the heat about this."

"Yeah, I get where you're coming from. I try to get Sav to take the heat for me as often as I can." Alli stated," Anyways, I came back here so we could talk a little."

"Ok." Clare said suspiciously," What do you want to talk about?"

"Well I was just wanted to ask you since you are six months into your pregnancy if you have talked to Johnny's parents? Or talked to Johnny about his parents? Or has he even mentioned them?"

"Ummm... Actually, no, I haven't." Clare stated," Why do you ask?"

"No reason. " Alli said realizing that if she told Clare that Johnny had just told his parents about her being pregnant less than an hour ago that she might get angry enough to go back into labor." I was just wondering."

"To be honest it never even crossed my mind to ask him about them. Although, I guess I should ask him about them and ask about a ton of other things too." Clare said.

" Like what?" Alli asked.

"Like what is going to happen when the baby is born." Clare stated," I mean I live with Peter right now and he has been really helpful, but I doubt I am going to get to live there for much longer."

"Why do you say that?" Alli questioned.

"Well, if you were a seventeen-year-old boy would you really want a fourteen-year-old and her baby living with you?" Clare asked.

"I guess not." Alli admitted and then asked," So what are you going to do? Where are you going to live?"

" I honestly have no idea." Clare said," I definitely can't move back in with my parents. I could get my own apartment, but then I would have to get someone to watch the baby while I worked, so that I could pay the rent."

"Maybe you could move in with Johnny and his parents?" Alli suggested knowing that they had already offered up the idea to Johnny.

" Yeah. Sure." Clare said sarcastically.

" Well... Why couldn't you?" Alli asked.

" Because we are not together so I don't think that we should be living together." Clare stated," Besides I have never even met his parents."

"No offense, but if you cared so much about not living together with a guy that you aren't even dating, then you wouldn't be pregnant right now." Alli said," And you will have to meet his parents soon. I am sure that they will want to be with you and Johnny when you give birth."

"Just so you know I do take offense." Clare stated, "At least a little. And I am not even sure that I want Johnny's parents to be at the hospital when I am having the baby. I am not even sure that I want Johnny at the hospital when I am having the baby."

"Why not?" Alli prodded, "He is the father. Shouldn't he be aloud to be there when his child is born?"

"Well I didn't say that he wouldn't be there." Clare stated, "I just said I wasn't sure if I wanted him there. And since when are you so concerned about Johnny? When I told you that he was the father of my baby you acted like you hated him."

"I was in shock when you told me that." Alli said," And I still don't trust him. But he is the father of your baby. And as the father, I think that he has the right to be there when the baby comes."

Clare surrendered," Ok. Let's just stop talking about this for right now. Before I become extremely irritated and pop this kid out right here."

"Fine." Alli said.

Just then they heard a knock on the door.

" Come in." Clare yelled.

Johnny entered the room and said," Hey Clare. Hey Alli."

"Hey Johnny" They both said stiffly.

"Uh.. Alli do you think that you could leave us alone for awhile? I need to talk to Clare about some stuff." Johnny said.

"No problem." Alli said and before she turned to leave the room she said," I'll talk to you later, Clare. And no matter what we fight about and what we disagree on, You will always be my best friend and I will always love you and be there for you."

TBC...

THANKS FOR READING!

PLEASE REVIEW! :D


	24. Chapter 24

"So what did you want to talk about?" Clare asked Johnny.

"Well I talked to my parents today." Johnny started," And they want you to move in with us. So I was just wondering what you thought about the idea?"

"To be honest it makes me a bit uncomfortable." Clare admitted.

"Ok." Johnny said," Why does it make you uncomfortable?"

"Because it seems weird for us to be living together when we barely know each other." Clare told him.

"Weird?" Johnny asked baffled," We have had sex and we are having a baby together. I think that we should be past weird by now. Don't you?"

"We should. I know we should." Clare said," But for some reason I just can't seem to get past the weirdness. But I will think about your parents offer. It was really nice of them to offer to take me in. And I really appreciate it."

"They just want to help in whatever way they can." Johnny said.

"But why?" Clare asked," They don't even know me."

"They don't have to know you." Johnny told her," For them to care all they have to know is that you are the mother of my unborn child. That's just the way they work."

"The idea is just a little bit foreign to me." Clare stated," I mean the idea that there are parents that actually want to help their child and be there for them through anything."

"No offense." Johnny started," But not everybody's parents are like yours."

"None taken." Clare said," But I doubt that everybody's parents are as accepting as yours. I expected a little bit of conflict from them. Oh, and why is everybody mentioning your parents today?"

"What do you mean?" Johnny asked.

"I mean that when Alli was here she asked me about your parents and then you come in here and start telling me about them." Clare said," Why is everyone so interested in your parents today?"

"Well, I guess that I should tell you the truth about this." Johnny started," But you have to promise not to get mad or upset."

"Ok." Clare said," I promise not to get mad."

"I kind of didn't tell my parents about your or the baby until today." Johnny stated.

"What?" Clare exclaimed," You mean you didn't tell your parents that I was pregnant until today? What about all that stuff you told me about honesty and not wanting to live a lie anymore? You made me tell Alli the truth, but you didn't even tell your own parents until today?"

"Yes." Johnny affirmed," Look, I know that I was wrong and stupid and a jackass. I also know that I shouldn't have tried to force you to tell Alli when I wasn't even brave enough to tell my own parents. But that's the way it happened and I can't change that. So why dwell on it?"

"You're right." Clare stated," You are all of those things. But I guess that you are also right when you say that we shouldn't dwell on it. It wouldn't be good for me or for the baby. Besides, the past is in the past and we should keep it there."

"Good." Johnny said with a smile," I am glad that you feel that way."

"But if you ever do anything like that again I may have to kill you." Clare joked.

"Don't worry." Johnny said," I won't."

TBC... Next chapter jumps into the future a bit.

Thanks for reading!

PLEASE REVIEW! :D


	25. Chapter 25

Clare is now three weeks away from her due date. She moved in with Johnny and his parents one week after she was discharged from the hospital.

Clare clomped down the stairs," Ugh! Why am I so fat?" She asked in disgust.

"You're not fat, sweetheart." Mrs. Dimarco told her," You're just pregnant."

"I can't see my ankles." Clare stated," I'm fat."

"Well, whatever you are, you won't be for long." Mrs. Dimarco said.

"I know. I am so excited!" Clare said smiling.

"So are we." Mrs. Dimarco agreed," Is Alli coming over today?"

"She should be here any minute." Clare told her," We are going to discuss baby names."

"That's good." Mrs. Dimarco said," You only have a few short weeks to decide on one."

"I know." Clare said nervously.

Just as Clare said that Alli arrived. After letting her in Alli said," So I brought a book with me." And handed Clare the book.

"25,000 + baby names?" Clare said looking at the book," How am I supposed to pick one name from 25,000?"

"You aren't." Alli stated," You are supposed to pick two names out of 25,000. A first name and a middle name."

"Ah, sarcasm." Clare said," That should make this process go a lot faster."

"Glad I can help." Alli said with a smile," So where's Johnny? Shouldn't here be here to help with this?"

"He should be here soon." Clare said," He had to work today."

"Ok." Alli said," Well, let's get started."

They go upstairs to Clare's room and stretch out on her bed and put the book of baby names in between them.

"So should we start with the A names?" Clare asked.

"Seems like a good plan." Alli told her.

"Okay. I like Abigail." Clare stated," And Annabeth."

"I like Amelia and Alexis." Alli said.

"I am already frustrated with this." Clare said and threw the book across the room.

Alli got up and crossed the room. She picked up the book and asked," What's the matter, Clare? Are you having a mood swing?"

"Yes." Clare answered with a pouty face and then whined," This is impossible! There are 1,000 A names in this book. It will take forever to go through all of these names."

"Ok, well why don't we just flip to random pages and find the names we like from them." Alli suggested.

"Fine." Clare agreed.

"Good." Alli said with a smile," Now flip!"

Clare flipped the page," Margaret? Marlena? Natalie?"

"How about Maggie, Meredith, or Nina?" Alli said.

"Next flip." Clare said," Julianne? Jessa? Katherine?"

"I like Jennifer, Jill, and Kiara." Alli told her.

"Ok, time for another flip." Clare said as she flipped the pages again," Oh my goodness, I think this is it! This is the name I want for my baby!"

"What? What? What?" Alli asked excitedly.

"Catalina." Clare said," It has to be Catalina."

"Awwww. I love it!" Alli declared," What does it mean?"

"Pure and Holy." Clare told her.

"It is perfect." Alli stated.

"Do you think that Johnny will like it?" Clare asked Alli.

"I think that he will love it." Alli responded.

"Good." Clare said," Because he should be home any minute and I want to be able to tell him that I have the perfect name for our daughter knowing that he will love it."

TBC...

Thanks for reading!

PLEASE REVIEW! :D


	26. Chapter 26

When Johnny got home Clare was waiting for him at the front door.

She told him," I found the perfect name for our daughter."

"Hey! I helped." Alli exclaimed coming down the stairs.

"So what is it?" Johnny asked excitedly.

"Catalina." Clare answered," Don't you love it?"

"I do." Johnny said," But what about the middle name?"

"Well I was thinking that since I picked the first name that you could be the one to pick the middle name." Clare stated.

"Ok. Well I have been thinking about names a lot and I really like the name Grace." Johnny said.

"Awww. It's perfect." Clare said," Catalina Grace."

"I gotta agree." Alli said," It's a beautiful name."

"Yeah. It is." Johnny agreed.

"Oh, we should go shopping for the baby tomorrow." Clare suggested.

"What else do we have to get?" Johnny asked curiously.

"We need a car seat." Clare told him," We don't really need anything else besides that. I just like to look at all the clothes."

"And buy them." Johnny said with a smile.

"Hey! Our kid needs clothes and babies grow fast so we should buy some things for when she gets older too." Clare said defensively.

" I didn't say I minded." Johnny said," We can buy the baby as many outfits as you like. But you have to let me push you around in a wheelchair."

"Uh. Why?" Clare asked.

"Now you know that you are supposed to be on bed rest and on your feet as little as possible." Johnny told her," Now you either agree to let me push you around in a wheelchair or you aren't going."

"Fine." Clare said with her arms crossed.

...

The next morning Johnny got up and went downstairs for breakfast, where he found Clare already at the kitchen table eating enough for the both of them.

"So are you almost ready to go?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah. I am so exc-ow-ited." Clare said while wincing in pain.

"What was that?" Johnny asked concerned.

"Nothing." Clare said," I'm fi-ow-ne."

"Well, unless the word fi-ow-ne just got added into the dictionary, I would say that you are having contractions." Johnny said.

"Ok. Fine. I am." Clare said.

"Well then we need to go to the hospital. Like now." Johnny said hurriedly.

"Ok." Clare said and then she stood up and headed for the stairs," Let me just go grab my bag first."

"How about you go out to the car and I will go up and grab your bag?" Johnny asked.

"That's a much better plan." Clare said as she hurried as fast as she could out the front door and towards Johnny's car.

Johnny grabbed Clare's bag and ran down the stairs, out the front door, and to his car as fast as he could.

"Ok. I have your bag. I have the keys. We're both here." Johnny said," Is there anything else you need? Or are we ready to go?"

"We are ready to go." Clare said," Oh and Johnny..."

"Yes?" Johnny asked.

"You may want to speed." Clare told him.

"Why?" Johnny asked.

"Because my water just broke" Clare told him.

"Exactly how long have you been having contractions?" Johnny asked.

"I don't know." Clare answered," Since about four this morning."

" And you're just telling me about them now?" Johnny asked.

" I thought they were those Braxton-Hicks contractions and that I was in false labor." Clare said.

" Well, clearly, you were wrong." Johnny said as he looked down to see that Clare's water really had broken," That is disgusting. I am selling this car after the kid is born."

" If you don't hurry up and get us to the hospital this kid is going to be born in this car." Clare told him.

"I'm going." Johnny said as he cranked up the car and backed out of the driveway.

TBC...

Thanks for reading!

PLEASE REVIEW! :D


	27. Chapter 27

Once Clare and Johnny had arrived at the hospital and been put into a room a doctor entered.

"Ms. Edwards. I am Dr. Williams. So you think that you are in labor?" The doctor asked.

"I know I am." Clare answered," My water broke on the way here."

"How long ago was that?" Dr. Williams asked.

"About ten minutes ago." Clare replied.

"And how long ago did you start having contractions?" Dr. Williams questioned.

"About four or five hours ago." Clare responded.

"Ok. Well I am going to check to see how dilated you are." The doctor told her, when he was done he said," You are about four centimeters dilated so you have a while to go. So just sit tight and if you need anything call the nurse. And I will be back in about couple of hours to check on you."

"Thanks, Dr. Williams." Clare said.

After the doctor had left Clare turned to Johnny and said," I need you to call Alli and tell her that I am in labor."

Alli arrived about ten minutes after Johnny called her. She was super excited to meet the baby.

Two hours later...

"I can't wait until she gets here," Alli gushed," It is taking forever."

"You think it's taking forever." Clare said sarcastically," I'm the one who's been in labor for what feels like my entire life."

"Aw. Well i'm sure it won't be too much longer," Alli said reassuringly," Didn't the Doctor just say that you were six centimeters dilated? That means just four more to go."

" I know. I know." Clare said," Could you call Darcy for me?"

"You mean you've been here this long and you haven't called her yet?" Alli asked in amazement.

"I forgot,okay." Clare responded," I was a little preoccupied with these contractions and the excruciating pain that they happen to be causing me."

"Okay." Alli said," I'll call her now. Is she still living with your parents?"

"Yes." Clare answered.

"Why would anyone in their right mind want to live with your parents?" Alli asked.

"It's not like she wanted to." Clare replied," She just wanted to stay in Degrassi so that she could be here when the baby was born. But she didn't have anywhere else to go but my parents house. Besides, she's their golden child. She's probably being catered to as we speak."

"Ok." Alli said," I am going to go find a pay phone and call her now. I'll be back."

Three hours later...

Dr. Williams entered the room and checked Clare again," Well, Clare, you are ten centimeters dilated so I think that it is time that we start pushing."

"Ok." Clare said nervously.

" Don't be nervous." Dr. Williams told her," You'll start pushing and before you know it your daughter will be born."

"Ok." Clare said.

" Now are they all going to be in the room when the baby's born?" Dr. Williams asked and motioned his hand indicating that he was talking about Johnny, Alli and Darcy.

"Yes, sir." Clare responded.

"Ok. Well I will go get a nurse in here and then we can start pushing." Dr. Williams said.

A few minutes later Dr. Williams returned with a nurse and starting getting the room ready for the delivery.

"OK. Clare I need you to put your feet in these stirrups." Dr. Williams told her.

Clare did as she was told and then asked," So how does this work?"

" Well first of all you are going to want to have your friends holding your hands so that you can squeeze them. Then, you'll start pushing. Just remember your lamaze and you will be just fine. And then you will give birth." Dr. Williams told her.

" You make it sound so easy." Clare told him with a smile.

" Besides the pain, it is easy." Dr. Williams told her reassuringly.

Alli spoke up and asked," So who is going to be the two people holding your hands through this ordeal?"

" To be honest I hadn't really thought about it. Although, Johnny will clearly be one of them. If I have to go through the pain of childbirth then he has to endure the pain of my death grip." Clare answered, " I hadn't really thought about who would hold my other hand."

"That's okay, Clare." Darcy said nervously, " Alli can do it. I don't really want to be anywhere near that side of the room if you don't mind."

"OK. It looks like your my other hand holder, Alli." Clare said.

"Okay. Let's do this." Alli said.

Johnny and Alli both took a hand and Dr. Williams said," Okay, now Clare. I need you to take a deep breath and hold it and start pushing, while I count to ten, at ten you can start breathing again."

"OK. Deep breath. Now hold it. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, and ten. Now breath out. Good Clare! That was good!" Dr. Williams said.

They went through that quite a few times and finally Dr. Williams said," Her shoulders are out, Clare. Just one more good push and she'll be here."

Clare did as Dr. Williams said and gave it one more good push and her daughter came into the world," Is she okay? Can I see her?"

"They're cleaning her off, Clare." Alli told her.

"Is she supposed to be that small?" Johnny asked scared.

The doctor came over and said," She weighs five pounds and eight ounces. But she is a few weeks early and it's not a low enough weight that it worries us enough to want to keep her here for longer than one night."

"Ok. Good." Johnny said with relief.

The nurse, who had finished cleaning the baby off, wrapped her in a blanket and carried her over to Clare, who took her in her arms and said," Hey, sweetie. I'm your mommy." Then motioning towards Johnny said," And this is your daddy. Do you want to hold her, Johnny?"

"Yes." Johnny said and took his daughter from Clare. He looked down at the small infant in his arms, taking in her light hair and her blue eyes, and he just smiled, too amazed to say a word.

The End

PLEASE REVIEW! :D

Author's note: Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed this story. Let me know what you think about it and about a possible sequel.


End file.
